


Prince Sonic

by Usagi42



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi42/pseuds/Usagi42
Summary: Sonic the prince of Mobius was always forced into princely things that his heart was never quite into. With his parents away and him being in charge of a whole kingdom what situations would he be forced into? What new people would he meet?Sonic flops on his bed. “I hate this”“What Manic or being king?” Sonic laughs “Both” He stares at the ceiling as he drops his sword on the floor. “I just wish it was like when we were younger”“You mean the lack of responsibility” Shadow says sitting at the edge of Sonic’s bed.“The freedom. The lack of competition I miss that.”“Well you can’t go back in time”“But I wish I could. I mean do you know how it feels to” Sonic pauses. “Live here the tension I feel”





	1. Bond

“Sonic get up”

“No”

“What do you mean no have you’ve forgotten that you’re parents are away? That you currently have a whole kingdom waiting for you to control them?” Shadow says as he stands at the edge of sonic’s bed staring impatiently at sonic hidden under piles of cover.  
“No, I did not forget. How could I forget something so important?”  
“Then why aren’t you ready?”  
Shadow watch as the piles of covers slowly rising and Sonic head emerge. He pays close attention to every detail of him from his dark blue fur and emerald eyes. But his admiration also causes him to notice his mishaps such as his baggy eyes, slow movements, and messy bed head hair.  
“You look like a mess. Clearly not the look of a king” Shadow states placing a hand on his hip.  
“I guess it’s a good thing I’m not the king then,” Sonic says as he slowly drags himself into the bathroom.  
Shadow walks towards the bathroom door and leans up on the wall “What were you even doing all night?”  
“You see I was playing this video game and it kinda kept me playing till like 4:00 in the morning,” Sonic says with excitement but can hear Shadow sigh from the other side of the door. As result, the eager in his voice lessen “I’d tried to quit but I was so close to leveling up so close to getting that last boost of experience.”  
“I wonder about you sometimes”  
“You say that as if I act this way around everyone else”

It was true to shadow sonic was your average sixteen years old he played videos games til the break of dawn. Liked hanging out with friends and doing the most stupid things and he didn’t think things through. But towards the public eye to his family. He was responsible, silent, well behaved, a leader, a knight who acted solely based on his wits and quick thinking he was the prized son. The son everyone loved the prince everyone wanted. Shadow used to wonder why he would show this side of himself around him he was merely just a guard sonic had just in case. When he asked him he would always say the same response ‘Because we’re friends’ as if that answered any of his questions. So shadow made his own answer for sonic behavior and he was able to narrow it down to just two.

Because he knew him for a long time.  
Sonic was forced to share his world with him. 

Shadow liked these answers a lot more as it seemed to hold more truth than them simply just ‘being friends.’ It had more of a clear reasonable answer that calmed shadow mind whenever he thought of it.

Sonic soon emerged from the bathroom looking almost like a different Hedgehog. A gold crown. A long red cape that just barely touched the ground and a red and black suit with a hint of gold at the shoulders.  
“No matter how many times you tell me I still can’t understand how you manage to get yourself fix up so well.”  
Sonic smiles a confident smile. “I’ve told you it’s acting,” he says as he walks towards his window and opens up the curtains to let some light into the room. “So what’s the first thing I have to do?”  
“Well, you could always talk to the peo-”  
Shadow was quickly interrupted by the door swinging open and an angry looking hedgehog walking in. He was slightly smaller than sonic and had green fur instead of blue with a gold earring on his left ear and a red vest left open revealing his bare chest and black pants. As well as a sheath on his hip. “What the hell!” He yells walking up to sonic who only stares back at him. “Good morning Manic. How did you sleep?”  
“Skip the Bull Sonic. Why did mom and dad make you the king while they're gone?”  
“Because I’m the oldest Manic and besides we’d discuss this before they left didn’t we?” He says glancing at Shadow who nods back.  
“I don’t remember agreeing then either so why are you, king?”  
“That’s just what they decided on.”  
“Oh, you sound so smug. ‘That’s just what they decided on’ I bet you wanted to be king to flaunt how much everyone loves you how much everyone looks up to you.” Sonic’s face never changes from his blank stare. “Do you want to duel then?” Sonic suggests. A smile creased Manic lips as he nods happily sonic just nods slowly in return. “Well use plastic swords since I don’t want to hurt you,” Sonic says catching the sword Shadow tossed to him.  
“Plastic swords” Manic laughs “What are we ten and if you think you can beat me you must be joking”  
“I Am older than you. I think you keep forgetting that”  
“Age has nothing to do with it when I barely see you train as it is. Like do you even lift bro?” Manic says pulling his iron sword out of his sheath and to Manic surprise Sonic and Shadow just stare at him with confused faces.  
“Do I lift what?”  
A red hue appears on Manic's face. “Forget it let’s just get this over with so I can become king,” Manic says holding his sword away from him with a hand behind his back. Sonic glanced at shadow who just smiles back.  
The fight begins.  
Manic runs up to sonic performing quick dabs at him which sonic dodges each one effortlessly. Once Manic stops sonic moves in for the kill he does quick powerful slashes causing Manic to block it as he slowly loses his balance. Manic quickly looks behind him and when Sonic goes in for a finishing blow he flips backward before running back towards sonic and attacking in swift movements. Which causes sonic to block a smirk appear on Manic’s face. Once Manic pauses for a last slash sonic quickly dodge it and holds his swords to Manic's neck. “I win”  
Dumbfounded “H-how? that wasn’t fair. You never even train there’s no way you’re perfect at everything!” Manic yells and before allowing sonic to speak he runs out of the room.  
Sonic flops on his bed. “I hate this”  
“What Manic or being king?” Sonic laughs “Both” He stares at the ceiling as he drops his sword on the floor. “I just wish it was like when we were younger”  
“You mean the lack of responsibility” Shadow says sitting at the edge of Sonic’s bed.  
“The freedom. The lack of competition I miss that.”  
“Well you can’t go back in time”  
“But I wish I could. I mean do you know how it feels to” Sonic pauses. “Live here the tension I feel”  
“I know because I know nothing of hardships,” Shadow says jokingly. Sonic quickly rises from his bed to a sitting position. “I-i’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”  
“Don’t be you weren’t even born.”  
“Still I didn’t mean to sound so inconsiderate”  
Shadow pats his head. “She’s in a better place now.”  
“Where’s that?”  
“The sky”  
“Why the sky?”  
“Because you feel no pain there”  
“Do you really?”  
“I’m not sure”  
“Then why did you tell me?”  
“You haven’t experienced death yet and once you do you’ll find it much easier to cope thinking that”  
“But if it’s all just a lie then it’s not helping anyone”  
“It’s helping you stop hurting. Now no more questions”  
“Okay”


	2. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic realizes that the state of the kingdom isn't what it seems which only raises questions and suspicion about what really is going on.

I’m the eldest out of three siblings Sonia (my sister) and I are twins I’m older by three seconds which puts me in front of the line of inheriting most things from our parents. Manic is the youngest being fourteen. Ever since we were young we’ve been close. Sonia was always the responsible one trying to make sure we didn’t get in trouble. Manic was the aggressive one getting us into trouble. And I was always described as being free not allowing anything to tie me down. Through my parents wasn’t too fond of my interests a lot of things I did or liked was almost always looked down upon because I was the oldest and I had to rule the kingdom someday so I must have a king personality. Whatever that means. Soon we’ve all gotten older Sonia is interested in boys and makeup then us nowadays. While Manic seems to hate me or hate who I am which is confusing because I don't even know who I am. 

Sonic smiled as he looked out across at all the people in his kingdom. They’d began cheering some even flirting but sonic was used to this. As he just waved and smile waiting for the crowd cheers to die down. Once it did he began to speak “As some of you may already know my parents are away and in there absence I will be in charge so if you need anything just tell me and I’ll do my best to make sure it gets done.” A cheer was followed shortly after Sonic was done speaking. With Shadow by his side Sonic, they’d walked down the many stairs of the castle to greet the people of Mobius.   
“You’re friends are here” Sonic heard Shadow say as they were walking down the stairs. “Oh, really I said they didn’t have to come”A hue appeared on his face as he tried to avoid eye contact with shadow. “They must be worried.”  
“I don’t blame them I don’t really strive to look my best in front of them,” Sonic says as he smiled at a girl as she fainted.   
“I’m not. I know what you can do.”  
Sonic smiled to himself “Thanks, Shadow.”   
Once down a line quickly formed in front of Sonic. “W-what’s this” Sonic asked quietly.   
“There here for help. Your parents showed you this many times before”  
“I know but there was never this many.”   
“You’re right.” A voice said coming from the castle. “Mom and dad stop taking requests to test you. They said to keep it a secret but oh well.” A pink hedgehog said wearing a dark pink sleeveless shirt and pink pleated skirt with dark pink gloves and black boots. “Wow, that’s a lot of pink,” Shadow said bluntly. “No one asked you and besides I don’t expect you to understand my artistic style when you only wear black. The pure thought of it is sickening.” She said as she gave Sonic a quick hug. “I’m sure you can handle it Sonic and if you can’t well at least Manic is going to be happy” She joked.   
“That’s the least of my worries Sonia”   
“You have worries? That’s a bit shocking but you’ll do fine you always do.” Sonia let go of sonic looking a bit guilty. “Oh and Sonic he doesn't hate you”  
“I’d never said he did”  
“Sonic I knew you and I know him even if we’d grown apart we’re still family. He’s…” Sonia paused as he glanced at the ground. “He’s just in his rebellious phase that’s all,” Sonia said she waved bye to them.  
“Where are you going?” Sonic asked as she walked away.   
“I have a date. Not like it’s any of business.”  
Sonic sighed. “I’ll tell your friends you going to be late,” Shadow said as he began to walk away.   
A young female rabbit walked up to Sonic. “Um. Hello.” She said trying to get sonic attention. Sonic quickly looked at her “Oh yes what can I help you with.”  
“Um my problem may not be as big as everyone else here but it might be the easiest.” She began as sonic smiled giving her some sort of comfort. “What does Shadow see in a realistic partner?” Sonic face grew red as he stared at the girl. “Um.” Sonic glanced at Shadow who was by this point telling his friends the news. Shadow was a dark black hedgehog with a slim figure with intense red eyes he wore a simple black suit along with a red cape that seemed to worn out but he would never talk about. Shadow was and still is a great friend but outside of his life here, I know nothing about him. Sonic turned back to the girl “Despite me knowing him for such a long time you’d think I know” The girl looked up a bit frantic “You don’t?!”   
“For as long as I’ve known him he’s only really had his eyes for one person.”  
“Who’s that?”  
“A girl who died a long time ago. But other than that I can’t say.”  
The girl looked down disappointed. “What am I’m going to tell her now” She whispered.   
“What does a young girl like you need that information for?” She looked up with an innocent smile “It’s for a friend of mine. Hopefully, you’ll get a chance to met her” Her smile became wearier. “If I can drag her out of bed that is. But thank you” She bowed and began left and for a moment sonic thought he saw a chao following close behind her But what are the odds of that.  
“Excuse me Sonic,” A male badger said regaining Sonic’s attention. “Yes, sir what is it that I can help you with.”  
“I’d told you’re parents this before but the recent storm have left me and my family with barely any shelter and any food we had is soaked.”   
“Okay, sir how long will your family be able to manage?”   
“I- I don’t know. I came here before and they’d give me the runaround.” The badger voice became more unsteady as tears ran down his cheek. “I’m scared my family won’t have a home to live in anymore.” Sonic smiled a gentle smile. “I’ll make sure that doesn't happen I’ll send someone over right away.”   
“Who?”  
“Manic my brother”  
“But he’s reckless he’s only going to cause more problems”  
“He’s not like what you hear Manic is truly an amazing hedgehog who takes his time to help poor. He’s honestly the best for this job.”   
“I hope I can trust you.”  
“You can I promise.” The man smiled and walked away. 

Sonic stood there handling all of the people needs to the best of his abilities with a smile always planted on his face. This was his favorite part of being king he enjoyed helping people he enjoyed returning the smiles to there worn desperate faces. Though he couldn’t shake the things he just discovered, He couldn’t shake the thoughts that ran through his head over and over again. His discovery left him with so many unanswered questions. Why did his parents ignore people like that man when his problem was so severe? A test couldn’t just be the answer to that. And where did that girl get a chao? Aren’t they all extinct?   
With these questions, Sonic only knew one person who might give him the slightest bit of information on what is going on. 

Charles Hedgehog.

…   
The Rose Kingdom

A pink hedgehog was bent over a laptop her hands moving non stop across the keys. She wore a baggy sweater, shorts and backward cap with her quills tightly pulled into a ponytail. The door swung open. “Princess Amy I’ve returned.” Amy didn’t even look up. “Hey, Cream did you get the information?” Cream went down on one knee “Sadly I did not it seems like Mr. Sonic doesn't know too much about Mr. Shadow personal life.” Amy looked at her with a frown. “Really? then how can I ship them”   
“Ship. them?” Cream asked slowly in a confused manner.  
“You’re much too young to understand.”   
Cream stood up standing near Amy with her hands held firmly behind her back. “You know I don’t really like leaving your side that much. A knight should always stay with the person they're protecting at all times”  
“That’s such an old school way of thinking and besides I never leave this room anyway I just thought you could use the fresh air.”  
“I guess I am a bit old school,” Cream said sitting on Amy's bed. “But what do expect when you’re saved by royalty and in return only asked to protect their daughter.” Hearing the serenity in her voice Amy closed her laptop and looked at her. “But you’re more than just my knight were best friends and you working here doesn't change that”  
“You’re right it makes me want to make sure I do my job to the best of my abilities even more.” Cream eyes lit up. “What if-”  
“No”   
“But Amy you haven't left the castle since you were nine. That’s three years don’t you think you should have the chance to forget.”  
“I want to but I just can’t stop thinking about it every time I close my eyes I keep reliving-” Amy voice slowly begins to rise as she starts shaking unable to stop. Tears stinging in her eyes as her mind makes it seem like the the room is spinning. Cream grabs Amy’s hand.   
“Amy i’m here with you. I wasn’t there when it happened but I’m here now and as you're best friend in the whole wide world I promise nothing would happen to you”  
Amy forces a smile as she squeezes her cream’s hand. “I know I just need more time”


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow remembers what he'd promised to Jules Hedgehog.
> 
> Amy reads her future on cards.

I’d always thought I would be the one to protect him. Shadow thoughts were running through his head as he walked towards sonic's room. I’m not naive if anything I’m the most sensible person here so I know that he would leave one day. I know he would have questions. I just wish he wasn’t too blind to see these things before but it’s Sonic I’m talking about I can’t I expect any less. He slowly opened the door to see Sonic laying on his back with his hovering over his face.  
“I’ve found you”  
“I wasn't like I was hiding” The blue hedgehog sat up being in full view of the older hedgehog. “It’s unknown.”  
“What is?”  
“Charl- I mean my uncle there are no records about where he might be.” He said in tone so deflated you can hear the air sadly escaping him.  
“Oh well, at least you’d tried so just go back to being prince and stop playing detective.”  
“Playing detective go back to being prince how can I? So many secrets just opened up to me and for the first time I'm seeing how the world works and you want me to ignore it.”  
“I want you to be realistic. You spend most of your time either in your room or training and you expect to find the secrets and go off on some magical adventure all because you’re bored.”  
“I’ve never said that”  
“You didn’t have to. I’d watch you long enough to know and you’re reasonings are selfish ones especially since you refuse to think about the people you’ll hurt along the way.”  
Shadows words were cruel but his tone was much crueler as he stood there saying it all as if he was telling him the chores he had to do today.  
“So what if I’m tired of this what if I want to escape it all is that really wrong? Is it really bad to want to do something selfish for once.”  
“When other people lives are in danger I think so.” Sonic fumed in frustration unable to get his point across. “I know how you feel but you have a duty for a reason. There are tons of people who despise their life but they live through it anyway.”  
“I just can’t do that. I know I’ve done it all my life but doing it any longer will kill me i-” Sonic started and glanced out at the open window. “I just want to be free like the wind”  
“The wind?” Shadow repeated part of him annoyed by this being like some type of prophecy.  
Shadow bowed down to one knee in front of Sonic who’s checks flustered in a red hue. “W-what are you doing? I told you to stop doing that”  
“I don’t agree with you. In fact, I think you’re being irrational and impatient but I’m your guard and I’ll follow you where your path leads you.”  
Sonic face saddens a bit. “I just want to know.” through his words wasn’t exactly truthful and they both knew it. “Okay,” Shadow said once more before standing up “Where to?”  
“I’m going to hang out with knuckles today. Not because you said so but because I’d haven't seen him yet.” Shadow nodded as they went out the castle meeting the red echidna just outside the gate.  
“Ready to go?”  
“Yeah,” Sonic said as they started walking side by side  
“ So what are we doing today?” Knuckles asked as they started to talk Shadow mind lingered to the past leaning to a more guilted time in his life.  
7 years ago.  
Sonic was sleeping in his mother’s arms and I even think there was a smile on my face thinking about just how reckless this kid was. Through my staring didn’t go unnoticed when a tall darker shade of blue than sonic placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“Shall we talk?” He asked with a menacing smile.  
“Hmmph.”  
I’d followed him to a smaller room as I took a lean up against the wall and he walked towards a desk with a window behind it.  
“It seems like you took you a liking in my son?”  
“It’s more on the line that he’d woke me from a nap.”  
“Ha was that supposed to be a joke.”  
Shadow just stared.  
“I guess you don’t joke much good. I’m not in the mood for games.”  
“Why did you want to talk me?”  
“Sonic he has so much potential. You say it for yourself didn’t you?”  
“I did he's incredibly strong for his age.”  
“Right but he seems so much different then what I was when I was a child. He’s obedient yes but there something about him that just screams freedom and to be a king that’s not a desire I want.”  
“So”  
“I want to hire you”  
“I don’t knights”  
“No as a personal guard for my son.”  
“No, I don’t want to be around people at the moment,” Shadow said standing up to leave.  
“You're shadowing the hedgehog right the test subject that was sent down from the moon.”  
Shadow stopped “Who told you that”  
“I have my sources would you care to listen” Shadow crossed his arms at the door “Fine let’s see it amuses me.”  
“Watch my son and keep him from leaving. I know you know more than anybody what happens when people you care about want to explore the unknown. You don’t want another do you?”

“Shadow Shadow,” A blue hedgehog said waving his hand in front of his face.  
“What do you do when he gets like this.” A red echidna asked. “I don’t know knuckles let me just grab my shadow handbook”  
“He comes with one?” Sonic just glared at him and turned his attention back to Shadow who was just leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.  
“Let’s just let him get some rest since he seems to be in a moment.” Knuckles shrugged “Whatever he was going to be a downer anyway”  
“Don’t say that”  
“I’m just telling the truth.” He said as they started walking. “How long have you two known each other anyway?”  
Sonic smiles fondly. “It’s been seven years”  
“And how many seconds?” Knuckles jokes.  
“Like I would know”  
“I don’t know you’d seem so passionate”  
“Shut up”

The Rose Kingdom.  
“Good morning Amy,” Cream said happily as she walked in her room.  
“Oh hey, cream. What’s up”  
“Did you have any sleep tonight?” Cream asked noticing the bags underneath her green emeralds eyes.  
“Nah but it’s fine. Did you find any more information about sonic?”  
“Nothing you don’t already know.”  
“Oh”  
“But… maybe you could meet him.”  
“Why would I?”  
“For... Um research”  
“Thanks for trying Cream but don’t think I’m going to go outside for that.”  
“Sonic is truly an amazing person I’m sure he’ll understand you and you two can be friends… Here” Cream says handing her a box.  
“What’s this?”  
“A gift. The day we met I gave my last coin to a fortune teller and she told me I would meet someone special to me and I did. So I thought this might help you.”  
Amy smiled. “Thank you’re truly are an amazing friend”  
“I want others to know how amazing you are even if you don’t see it just yet.” Cream smiled once more before getting ready to leave.  
“Can you stay here while I do it?” Amy askes.  
“Okay” Amy opens the box revealing a stack of cards and hands it to cream. “Can you do it?”  
“You can’t read the instructions?”  
“Who reads instructions”  
“Fine” Cream said in defeat placing the cards on Amy’s laptop after shuffling them and facing them down. “Pick threes cards” Amy studies each card before picking one three then handed it cream. “It says you’ll meet someone blue but only if you find the courage that they do.”  
“You just made that up”  
“Nope here look,” Cream says showing her the cards and Amy’s eyes shine. “We’re going to Mobius!”


	4. Getting your feet wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic ventures out of the castle for the first time what does he find? Who does he meet? How does this change his view of the wealth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters I try really hard to make this writing sound so different which makes it a bit harder to write.

Shadow eyes slowly opened to find himself alone. “I must've have gotten too deep in thought.” He says as he began to dust off invisible dust. “That still doesn't mean he had the right to leave.” He pulls out his phone in hope of locating his source of all of his annoyance and worries.

….

“Why do you need shadow anyway?” Knuckles ask sitting on the roof of an ice-cream shop with a strawberry popsicle in hand.  
“I don’t really know? I’ve always been good at protecting myself it was my father decision but I don’t mind.” Sonic answers while he takes a bite of his vanilla ice-cream cone.

“You know we shouldn’t really be on the roof”

“The owner said she was fine with it so I don’t see any problem with it,” Knuckles said.

….

-The Rose Kingdom-

“I hope you not lying to me just to get me out of the castle” Amy screams as she changes her clothes to something more appropriate for the trip.

“I would never do something to help you better yourself,” Cream says sarcastically from behind the door.

“I’m just scared. Scared of the world scared of the people around me. I just hope that meeting sonic would help me he’s the symbol of strength and wisdom and just so happens to be around my age.”

“You’re putting a lot of trust in him”

“If anyone would help me learn to trust and be a normal person I think it would be him and I’m like his biggest fan. Or I think I am I’m not too sure but I’ll be able to find out right?” Amy says opening the revealing her in a cherry red dress with a white trim red boots with a white strip in the middle.

Cream bows before Amy. “You’ll be able to do anything if you explore the unknown.” 

“I hope you’re right. But for safety reasons don’t leave my side.” Cream stands up. “Of Course and are you really picking a dress for travel?”

“It’s too cute, right? I don’t really have anything else since this is kinda last minute but it should be fine though.”   
Cream her eyes averts to the corner. “Sure it should be fine.”  
….

“It just seems like he’s around to keep a leash on you.” Knuckles says after finishing his popsicles and throwing it as hard as he could.”

“A leash?” Sonic repeats with a small head tilt. “Yeah, you’re the only one in line for the thorn. The only one who has a guard the only one who wants to travel.” Sonic leans back on the roof. “I guess that makes sense but you’re in line too aren’t you.?”   
“Yeah, but I wasn’t running around constantly talking about leaving. I’d kept that to myself to avoid overprotective parents.”  
“Heh, overprotective. Hard to be overprotective parents when they're not here.”  
Knuckles gently nudges him. “You know what I mean.”   
“Yeah. but I still really want to go through maybe it’s selfish. No I know it’s selfish but I just can’t imagine myself staying here.”  
“I can't either I’d always wanted to leave but that’s not a choice we have. Unless we break the rules.” Knuckles finished with a sly smirk.   
“You know we can’t”  
“Who said anything about we”  
“What are you proposing?”  
“I’ll distract me. grumpy while you sneak away for a couple of hours just enough to get your feet wet and then you back.”

…

Sonic tried his best in his laughter. “This seems to be playing dress up more than escaping,” Sonic said wearing a badge hood with a long cape attached to it. 

“Would you stop I’m tried my best” knuckles said “you should be lucky I’d even paid attention to what my parents taught me” he said putting the needle and thread back in its box. 

“Your right thank you. I’m still a bit Scade though.”

“You’ll be fine it’s not anyone is going to find out.” knuckles said smiling they both walked to the end of the kingdom where knuckles helped him go over the wall without anyone seeing.   
“Remember only a couple of hours” knuckles warned.   
“Okay see you then and thank you”   
“No need just helping a friend out.” Sonic smiled at that then he was off over the wall on the other side the side he only dreamed about the side he could never see. Sonic grin at the freedom he held and hands but not trying to risk it he took off walking the road was steep and felt like all that training finally paid off.

...

"Look at him he's such a nerd."

"Stop it I'd worked so hard on that!" the voices made Sonic stop and look around from the place it came from 'just got out the castle and I'm saving someone.' When Sonic finally reached the area the sound was coming from he saw a bear a tiger hovering over a small fox. Everyone stopped to look at Sonic. "Why are you bullying this kid shouldn't you guys be friends."   
"Ha like we're going to listen to some stranger. Besides we were just playing right tails." The bear glanced at the fox who stuck his tongue out at him. "Why you" He went to leap at him but was stopped by Sonic. "I said leave him alone."   
"Or what" Sonic smiled and gestured towards his sheath"You don't want to know"   
"Like we're scared of you... Come on let's go" He said and they began to walk away Sonic picked up the machine the kids were destroying "Here though I wonder how we could fix it," He said handing the fox the machine. The fox eyes glistened "Thank you for saving me. You're so cool" he said taking the machine. "No, I'm that cool. that machine is none I've ever seen."  
"That's because I'd made it but it's broken now I wish I could show you how it works"   
"Wow that's cool If you'd made it I'm sure you can fix it."


End file.
